


Do you hear moaning?

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Don't Ask, JALPH :), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers





	Do you hear moaning?

Run, breathe, run.

That's how it was, and how it will be. Always.

It was hunter, and hunted. No changing that order. And sadly, I'm the hunted.

Run, breathe, run.

My lungs were burning, filling with smoke from the forest. I was pushing vines out of my face and tried to accelerate. But my foot was caught on a vine and I fell flat on my face. I could hear footsteps and a shrieking sound.

'Now or never.'

And I pushed on. I reached the beach and fell on my back breathing in large quantities of air. The smoke was enough for any ship to see, right? But life was cruel. I saw the shadow of a figure all too familiar loom over me.

'Guess it my time.'

My predator bent down to my level and I closed my eyes.

"Look at me."

I hesitated.

"Look at me coward."

And I opened my eyes. Sea foam green met intense blue.

"When you die, I'll be the last person you see." He said.

"Any last words?"

I gulped.

'Here goes.'

"Why do you hate me?"

It must have caught him off guard because he blinked to make sure he heard me correctly.

"What?!"

"Why do you hate me?"

I repeated. His expression softened.

"I don't hate you."

Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"I just… they all like you! Okay! So if you're chief… than they own you! And if you're there's, than I can't have you."

He leaned in closer to me.

"And I want you only to be mine."

And he kissed me.

'This is wrong!'

'But it feels so right.'

A that fact, I let myself go. I kissed him back as hungrily as I can muster. When he pulled away, he had a dark look in his eye.

"What's wrong?"

Jack didn't respond for a while.

"Do you love me?"

I smiled and kissed him.

"Yes."  
~o~O~  
"Hey guys,"

Sam began after the sun set.

"Do you hear moaning?"


End file.
